Slytherin
by Schlechtigkeit
Summary: Siere de Drabbles y OS de los miembros de Slytherin. Este fic participa en el Reto "Slytherin y las verdades ocultas" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, todo a JK Rowling.

 **Palabra:** 7.-Traición.

* * *

 **Lógica pragmática de Theodore.**

Theodore miro el diario de « El Profeta» que le llego el día de hoy, como siempre, y pensó que todo seguía igual. Es como si las « noticias» se rieran de él, con encabezados ridículos y cosas así que estaban más exagerados de lo que realmente eran. Pero había algo que el Profeta tenia, y era un arma llamada « privilegio». Y es que es algo que se ganaron al rendirse sin pensarlo contra el señor oscuro. Y entonces palabras ridículas se apilan unas con otras en aquel periódico que poco a poco pierde el sentido.

A veces se preguntaba, y debían de entenderlo; ¿Realmente era él una persona lista?

No estaba totalmente seguro.

Si, era alguien considerablemente inteligente, ¿pero era listo? No estaba seguro. Porque quizá ha tomado la decisión incorrecta y el hecho de pensar traicionar a su padre sin pensarlo dos veces si es que el señor oscuro perdía es un pensamiento que siempre pasa por su mente. Es algo aceptable, más que nada quiere su supervivencia.

No quiere gastar palabras innecesariamente dándole tantas vueltas al asunto, una y otra, y otra, y otra vez.

Es algo tonto, porque incluso el más idiota de los Slytherin –Crabbe y Goyle quizá– entendería su punto. Esto es un escudo de teorías que jamás será escuchado por nadie. Nadie.

Ni siquiera Daphne o Pansy.

Últimamente las cosas han cambiado en Hogwarts. Es algo obvio y estúpido el siquiera mencionarlo, pero Theodore cree que es prudente hacerlo. Los Carrow siembran el miedo y solo busca su única supervivencia.

«No es más que un chico que pretende ir con la corriente»

Él no tiene aparentemente ningún lugar al cual ir. No tiene nadie que le espere en casa y no quiere ir a ningún sitio. Solamente piensa, imagina, las posibilidades en aquella guerra. Aún está en el modo pasivo, pero sabe que se volverá agresiva en cualquier momento.

Él no quiere morir.

Si, quizá suene un poco cobarde, pero vamos, es solo un adolescente de diecisiete años. Inclusive a él la muerte le da miedo.

Incluso si se mira durante las mañanas en el espejo, se preguntan simplemente: ¿Quién es el idiota frente al espejo?

Su corazón no está más que tentado con las dudas, debido a la soledad y la lógica de todos a su alrededor solo llega a una simple conclusión.

Si es que él señor oscuro perdía la guerra, no le quedaba de otra más que una simple opción.

Theodore Nott estaba pensando en la tracción.

Era algo lógico, ¿no?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, todo a JK Rowling.

 **Palabra:** 4.- Amortencia.

 **Notas:** De repente se me salio el estilo de narración que uso para los fics de Tokyo Ghoul... así que no se extrañen :v

* * *

 **Esto no es amor para Tracey.**

Hey, ¿serias capaz de escuchar algo? Es algo tonto y estúpido que Tracey ha estado pensando desde hace un tiempo atrás. Claro que, esto sería funcional solo si la otra persona implicada –Daphne Greengrass quizá–; aceptara el unirse a esta estúpida charla. Quizá ni siquiera a ella le molestaría.

Bueno, probablemente nos hemos desviado un poco de las cosas y realmente no es entendible en este momento.

Claro que, esto no puede ser más que una simple mentira que ustedes ilusamente han creído. Es algo maravilloso, ¿no creen? Realmente es algo maravillosamente estúpido y realmente no vale la pena el siquiera mencionarlo pero si no lo hiciéramos entonces no tendría sentido el haber empezado esta historia.

Tracey Davies hizo su primera pócima de Amortentia en la clase de pociones, y realmente, realmente es lo que se esperaba.

Claro que, ella es una simple mentirosa y cuando Pansy se acerca por su espalda y la abraza levemente mientras susurra a su oído un:

«– ¿A que huele?

–A menta y flores.»

Es una mentira razonable y quizá no es cien por ciento mentira, solo un poco de verdad. Porque si, aquella pócima huele a menta y flores –aunque más bien, seria césped recién regado–; pero tiene algo, un algo que le hace pensar.

Pensar en cierta chica.

«–Daphne Greengrass»

Es algo estúpido, porque huele como a ella.

La menta de su aliento por las mañanas.

Las flores del olor de su cabello cuando se sientan juntas en aritmancia.

Y aunque suene estúpido, el olor del césped recién cortado le recuerda a sus ojos.

Pero claro que, esto no es como si ella pensara todo el tiempo en Greengrass. No.

Porque esto no era amor.

La armotentia no tenía ninguna prueba.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, todo a J.K. Rowling. Historia basada en la canción de Vocaloid cantada por Kagamine Rin: Doppelganger Dispute (ドッペル押し問答) del compositor Minus-P.

 **Palabra:** 14.- Mortifago.

 **Aclaración:** Toda la disputa, toda la «batalla», tono no es más que un conflicto en la mente de Daphne.

* * *

 **La disputa interna de Daphne.**

«—Tú, diciendo tantas tonterías que inclusive terminaste sin amigos.»

 _«Perdida»_

 _«Sin amigos»_

 _«En un estúpido ideal que es más fantasioso que realidad»_

No era más que otra estúpida medallista en seguir el acto del engaño más grande presenciado.

Esto es casi como una batalla, una mental y tan retorcida que Daphne simplemente no sabe siquiera cómo reaccionar además de tener que apretar la mandíbula por unos momentos para tranquilizarse antes de contestarle a ella — ¿Su otro yo?—; esa chica tan parecida a ella

(Quizá un poco mayor)

que solamente la mira a través de sus anteojos —porque ahora los usa, ahora que esta tan cansada por el miedo inducido por los Carrow y (las cosas malas que ha hecho, uno que otro _«crucio»_ a idiotas de primer año que no saben comportarse) simplemente ya no siente las ganas de usar algún hechizo que ayude a su visión por unas horas— y se dice que le odia.

(Se odia a si misma)

 _Odia a ese «yo» adulto que no quiere llegar a ser._

Y en cambio aquella Daphne Greengrass —la versión adulta, llamémosla Greengrass solamente— que sonríe con burla, de medio lado; apuntándole con el dedo índice mientras le dice sin vergüenza alguna que no es más que una niña, una mocosa. Una idiota inmadura que no sabe a lo que se enfrenta. Lo que quiere.

(Lo que quiere ella, no sus padres)

Y simplemente le dice a Daphne —la adolescente de apenas diecisiete años— que está un poco desilusionada de ella —aunque son la misma persona— para ser honesta.

Claro que la razón de aquello es muy simple. Demasiado. Es algo estúpido el siquiera pensarlo porque es algo más que obvio.

Daphne se convirtió en «Mortifago». ¿Algo esperado? Sí. ¿Ahora era considerada como adulta por sus padres? Tal vez. Aunque su forma de hacer las cosas en un momento como este no sea herrada, el principal problema para Geengrass era qué: No era lo que ella deseaba.

Claro que, Greengrass no quería sermonear a su yo que es más joven, más ilusa. Más estúpida; por alguna cosa en particular, no. Claro que, inclusive Daphne se desesperaba de solo verla.

«—Esta historia —dice Greengrass con una estúpidamente torcida sonrisa— ¿te la creerías?

Y Daphne solamente rehúye de su mirada.

— ¿Si lo harías?»

Si Daphne supiera que después del cuarto día de la luna nueva ella conocería el fracaso por primera vez.

Y entonces la simpatía que había sentido —obligada a sentir más bien— por el lado del señor oscuro tendría que tragársela junto a la confortable sensación de fatiga al estar soñando.

«—Adiós, locación de la ironía —dice Daphne a una Greengrass sorprendida.

(La que sonríe ahora es ella)

—Una plática tan trivial y de poca importancia como la que me has dado —Daphne se reacomoda los lentes, muestra superioridad y la de la sonrisa torcidamente perfecta es ella— tú ahora estas diciendo puras estupideces. Mi futuro tampoco es la gran cosa.»

Daphne ahora es la que apunta con el dedo.

¿Acaso es porque su futuro yo juega con su mente? Solamente viene aquí, sin razón alguna.

 _«Daphne quiere una razón»_

Claro, el ser «Mortifago» le da una duda sobre el "futuro", si el lugar donde esta Greengrass es confortable:

¿Por qué ha huido de ello?

Greengrass debería de elogiarla a ella, ser más amable.

Ah, claro.

A Greengrass no le satisfacía nada, que inútil.

«—Tenemos la misma personalidad, ¿no? —dice Daphne— si lo entiendes, ahora elógiame más.»

Ey, ey, ¿Cómo debería de sentirse ahora?

Quiere escucharlo.

¿Sí?

¿Sí?

¿SÍ?

¡¿SÍ?!

Claro que, ¿ustedes sabían que ambas se sentían muy bien en este momento?

Esta clase de sentimiento…

Lo entienden, ¿cierto?


End file.
